


The Devil's Pact

by Pikuna



Series: Too long to be Drabbles, too short for multiple Chapters [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Goblin Bog disguised as Fairy, Hell, Magic, Torture, glamour, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Strange Magic Week 2016 - Thursday: Dark Fantasy AU</p><p>The lonely Goblin named Bog seals a pact with the Devil to turn him into a Fairy and gain popularity among them. For a few years he lives the successful life of a fighter, until he meets the Fairy maiden Marianne. She endangers not only his resolution to never form a close relationship with anyone, but also his pact. Than the Devil asked for a horrible price to grand Bog his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [Der Spielmann](http://tidido.com/a35184372138518/al5601b09de7c622686ad7773a/t540800f6196dee947590234b) (The Minstrel, [translated lyrics)](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/der-spielmann-minstrel.html)
> 
> I had this story in my head since some time and thought it would fit into the theme of a Dark Fantasy AU.  
> It became longer than I wanted and I wrote most of it in one day, so I already apologize for any mistakes I made.
> 
> WARNING: I don't describe anything explicit, but there is still mental and physical torture mentioned in this story. If you are sensitive to this topic, please don't read.

Bog sat on a stump, deep in his thoughts and looking down at his hands. Gnarly ones, but still long and slender.

Fairy hands.

How long has it been? Five years? He couldn't remember anymore actually. In retrospective everything seemed to be a very bad dream. A nightmare that never wanted to end and just had taken a break before now.

Since he was a child, his family had always been on the run, had to hide from their own people. Because he in his father were different, not wanted in the Dark Forest of the Goblins. Bog was a Goblin, just as his father had been. But they were too tall, too slender, having features that reminded more of a human and wings like a Fairy, despite the fact they weren't moth-like but dragonfly-like. It was still enough for the other Goblins to accuse them for being abominations, something they didn't tolerate in their proud community of fierce and pure-breeding hunters and fighters. He had been young, barely reaching adulthood when his father and mother had been captured by their pursuers, killed on the spot. They almost had gotten him too, but Bog had decided in that moment to leave the forest. Nowhere could it be more horrendous than in this blasted forest, so he wanted to take his chances with the rest of the world.

For years Bog had been utterly alone, always hiding, but at least not being hunted. He had traveled a great deal through the lands, always marveled at the wonders of the different kingdoms and their inhabitants. More than once he had wanted to show himself to someone, but whenever someone got a glimpse of him they screamed in fear and terror. Goblins had the reputations of wild beasts that would snatch away wife and child to feed on them, so he was always chased away and would still get hunted, if the stayed to long in one kingdom. Several times he had thought about taking his life. What was the meaning of life when he couldn't find a place to stay, find peace for himself or not even a friendly soul he could talk to? But his pride had gotten the better of him and he had wanted to try and see a few more kingdoms. Maybe the next one or the one after that would be the place he would find his happiness?

It wasn't until he reached the Fairy Kingdom, that Bog's hope had been destroyed again. Beforehand he had heard of the Fae folk, the most popular among all those different races he had seen. They were well-known for their cheerfulness, purity, their singing and breath-taking beauty. Bog had to say, that the words he had heard about them paled in comparison to the reality. He was in awe for days, after he had entered the kingdom and watched the Fairies. Everything was so bright and lively. Everyone was happy and full of love. Never had he felt such jealousy as had the sight of this paradise that held no place for him.

In his black despair he had shouted into the woods, that he would give everything to be born as a Fairy, to live peacefully among others. That was when _he_  had appeared. Everything had become dark. But not simply dark like the night. The blackness around him had only spoken of death and agony, he had been sure that he wasn't in the mortal world anymore. Than someone had stepped out of the dark. Bog was already a tall being, but that someone had been even taller than him, his appearance unnerving since it had been hard to tell, if he had been a man or a beast. The limbs had weird proportions, a pair of curved horns had been on top of his head and his wicked, sharp smile sent a shiver of dread down Bog's spine that he had never experienced before.

"Don't fret my mortal friend." he had tried to calm him, but his eerie, deep voice had done the opposite. "You have voiced out a wish, that had reached my ears. Now I'm here to fulfill you this wish."

Bog had been frightened to the bones, but he had still been able to find his voice to speak out his suspicions: "Why would ye do that? Who are ye anyway?"

A deep, amused chuckle had come from the being. "Oh, you mortals. Always questioning when someone just wants to be generous to you." He had made a theatric gesture with his hands, before continuing. "I come from somewhere no living mortal has ever been, nor a death mortal had ever returned from. I'm the Devil himself, at your service." An exaggerated bow had followed those words. To his own surprise Bog had believed him immediately. "And I have to be honest with you. My service wouldn't come without a price, a deal to be precise. For a little favor I would turn you into a Fairy. Even giving you a little bonus, since I feel generous today."

This had sounded too good to be true. He would be turned into a Fairy for a little favor? Bog had meant what he had shouted before, he would give anything to have a normal life. Still carefully he had asked: "And what kind of favor would A owe ye?"

The grin on the Devil's face had become even wider. "Just a little trade. I want something from you. Not now, but surely later."

Bog had listened to the specific terms of the deal and finally had agreed to it. They had shaken hands and when the Devil had vanished,  the Goblin had been left with the most agonizing pain he had ever felt. After minutes, that had felt like hours, the Goblin had been gone and in his place had sat a Fairy man. Tall, but not as tall as before. Lanky, but far more elegant. Features still sharp, but now more acceptable. Short, dark-brown hair, that was almost black, graced his scalp now and his dragonfly wings were replaced by moth wings, that were light brown and with the pattern of tree-bark. For several minutes Bog was too astonished to react to his new appearance, but after he had overcome the shock he had been so joyful. He was a Fairy now! Finally he could go into the city and no one would want to haunt him! The first priority he had was to eat as much as he wanted. After he found some clothing.

The first weeks among the Fairies had been such a surreal experience, that Bog had believed for a while that this was actually a dream. But he had never woke up and so he had embraced this new life with open arms. Soon in need of money he had participated in tournaments as fighter and had won them easily. Bog also had discovered what the bonus had been the Devil had talked about. He was by no means a handsome Fairy man and he had just won a few tournaments, but still he had been celebrated like a hero, had become very popular among the Fae people, especially the females. This had to be the work of some sort of glamour the Devil had put on him, not that Bog objected to it. Unsure what to make out of his popularity at first, he had been very modest about the situation. But soon he had become a bit more bold, asked for things and favors without payment and even shared a bed with a few Fairy woman.

This had gone on for three years. Bog had thought he had finally found his place in the world, his own peace. But soon he had to realize that his supposed happiness had only been plain contentment. More and more his life had become dull and he had felt like something was amiss. He just couldn't pinpoint what it exactly had been.

Then, almost two years ago, he had participated in another tournament and he hadn't been prepared for the final battle to be a draw. Not that he had cared much for the outcome. It had been the best fight he ever had in his life, full of challenge and also banter with his opponent. Bog had no idea who it was, since he was disguised in armor. After the match he had sought out his opponent and discovered that _he_ was actually a _she_.

Her name was Marianne, a young Fairy Maiden with hazelnut-brown short, wild hair, a pair of golden-brown eyes that reminded him of honey-wine, butterfly-wings in the most beautiful shade of purple and a tongue sharper than any sword. She had threatened him with his life, if he should spill her secret. It wasn't allowed for females to participate in tournaments. At first he had been perplexed, since his charming glamour hadn't seemed to work on her, but then he had promised to keep her secret. After that she had been more friendly towards him. They had talked and he had discovered she had been running away from home and her cheating ex-fiance. She had trained herself in sword-fighting and had wanted to earn her money as a disguised warrior in tournaments, just like him.

Until today Bog had tried to figure out what had overcome him, but back then he had suggested that they should travel and train together. She had been as surprised has him, but had agreed. Since then they had traveled through the land and even beyond and formed a deep friendship. The emptiness Bog had felt was as good as filled and finally he could say that he had been truly happy. But faith had not wanted to last it for long.

It hadn't been clear, when it had happened. Bog supposed that it had been a slow process, creeping like a silent shadow over him, but he surely had started to slowly fall in love with Marianne. He couldn't help himself, he was too enchanted by her strong and fierce personality, her keen wit and kind heart. Whenever she smiled at him, it was if the sun itself would smile and her laugh was more than infectious. When he had realized his feelings for her, Bog had panicked. He couldn't fall in love with her! He had already broken his resolve to not let anyone come near to him with forming a friendship with her. This was far more dangerous. Maybe he had realized, but surely not accept his love for Marianne, again and again he had told himself that she never would return his feelings in the first place. But he had been wrong. Despite her oath to never fall for a man again, she had seemed restless and bashful around him. This couldn't end well. Bog had been played with the idea to simply leave her, going without a word. But that would be too cruel towards and she surely would hunt him down for doing this. Nobody wants to have Marianne's wrath upon oneself. But what could else could he do? Bog was still just a man. A man who was deeply and love and could only withstand to accept this for so long.

Back in the here and now, a rustling jolted Bog out of his musing. He looked up from his hands to the bushes, where seconds later the person stepped out, who haunted his thoughts since months now. 

"There you are. I was looking for you all around the camp. What are you doing out here hiding?" Marianne came to stand by his side, smiling her warm smile that made him being thankful for already sitting down. He gave her a slight smile of his own, before he sighed deeply.

"A was just...thinking."

"Hmm, you do that a lot lately. Something on your mind?" 

 _Ye_ , he thought but didn't voice it out. Instead he looked down at the ground and said: "Just things." Before he could react Marianne smacked him on his shoulder. With a slight growl he rubbed his shoulder and glared to her, but she only glared back.

"I don't like it when you are so cryptic Bog." When she sat down besides him, he looked away. Now concern edged in her voice and she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Bog. You know you can tell me everything. We...we are friends, right?" 

Oh how much he wished it would be that simple. With a deep sigh he ran a hand over his face and then looked back at her with a reassuring smile. "That we are. And honestly, it's nothing to worry about."

Those words and the pat on her hand from him seemed to satisfy her, since she huffed out a laughter. "Well, if you say so. Maybe I shouldn't wonder, you are a worrywart after all."

They both chuckled at that and then fell into a companionable silence, looking up to the sky. For a while Bog's mind was blissful empty, but then Marianne leant against him. Suppressing the urge to wound an arm around her and hold her closer, his mind was filled again with his worries of what to do. Not able to stand this chaos of thoughts he stood suddenly up, making Marianne almost fall on her side.

"What would ye say to a little spar? A could use some distraction." he said and was already on his way back to their camp to retrieve his weapon. Puzzled Marianne followed him. 

"Well, sure." she said and passed by to stand in front of him. He stopped and raised an eyebrow in question, since she smiled so wide, but also nervously at him. "But before that...I have something for you." 

It was just now that Bog realized that she had hold one hand behind her back all the time and now slowly came up with it again. In her hand she hold a little, wild arrangement of flowers and leaves. He was not very versed with them and he only recognized the dark blue one, since he had given her once such a flower, too. Bog looked back to her, waiting for an explanation what this was about.

"It's a boutonnière." she murmured shyly and beckoning him to take it.

"Ah." he said as if this would have explained everything and took the boutonnière from her hands.

"In my village we have this tradition, that you make those for our...special someone." Marianne explained further and now looked bashfully to the side.

Bog had inspected it further, but on her explanation his look snapped back to Marianne in astonishment. Special someone? Torn between being afraid and excited he got an idea what she was doing right now, but he couldn't find his voice to stop her from it.

Taking his silence has something else, Marianne started to babble more. "It's nothing special actually, but...I simply wanted to give you something, but it's hard to find anything when you already get everything thrown at your feet." She stopped here and gave him an apologetic look. That sounded too accusing and that wasn't her intention. With a deep breath she put one strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm making such a big deal out of this. It's just...the last time I did such a thing was for..."

Bog had put a hand on her shoulder so that she wouldn't have to say any more. The pained expression told him that the last time she did this was for her now ex-fiance. While he smiled reassuring at her, she smiled thankful that she hadn't to say it.

Then he looked back at the boutonnière in his hands. Bog knew that Marianne was not very skilled in craftsmanship and that she actually disliked everything that was a symbol of love. Still she hard tried to make something for him. Simply as act to show that she liked him, not because she was under the spell of a glamour. No one ever has given him a present just because they wanted it. The meaning of this weight so much on Bog that he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt how his resolve, his already damaged wall around his heart crumbled away now completely. Bog surrendered to Marianne.

Again she misinterpreted his silence and was now far more nervous. "I'm sorry when this is too much. I just thought...You don't have to keep it, when you don't like it. Was a silly idea anyway."

To stop her from rambling, he squeezed her shoulder gently. "A love it." Bog said with a tender smile.

 _A love ye_ , did his eyes say when Marianne looked back at him in surprise and then her face broke into a smile, too.

"That's a relief." she breathed out and it was visible how all tension went from her body. Carefully she took his hand from her shoulder and held it in her own, dragging him a bit down to her. When she also rose to her tiptoes Bog caught up on what she wanted to do and leant down to her. Their lips were about to meet...

...when suddenly everything around them became cold. The sounds of the forest vanished and a dreaded blackness engulfed them.

"Oh no..." murmured and fear crept over his whole being. Without thinking he drew Marianne closer and quite usual she let it happen.

"Bog, what is going on?" she asked him and never had her voice sounded so scared. Marianne was never scared.

"Nothing good." Bog just answered and looked frankly around. 

"Well, well," a familiar, eerie voice spoke out of the dark. "If this isn't my old friend Bog. I thought I would never get the chance to see you again."

"And A hoped it would never happen." Bog said as calm as possible. He sensed how Marianne's grip on his arm became tighter.

"Now, now. You didn't forget the deal we had, did you?" Out of nowhere the Devil stood suddenly close besides the two Fairies. "That would be very... _unfortunate_."

Marianne let out a shocked gasp and Bog put her behind him, to shield her from the Devil's gaze. "Get lost!" he snarled at the demon, but he just chuckled.

"Oh, is that your way of thanking me and keeping your end of the bargain? You know it really took some effort to transform you from a Goblin to a Fairy. Show some more gratitude."

Before Bog could throw another threat at the Devil, he sensed how Marianne's hands now vanished. When he looked back to her he saw that she had taken a few steps back from him. 

"What...what is he talking about Bog?" The fear was still clear in her voice and face, but the way her eyes looked at him waryly stung in his heart. Bog wanted to explain, but then the Devil was suddenly behind Marianne, had put his hands on her shoulder and leant down to whisper to her.

"Oh, right. He never told you about our little deal." 

Fear, not for himself but for Marianne, washed over Bog when he saw the sheer panic in her face and how she tried to escape the Devil's grip. He wanted to go to her, to save her from him.

"This man here..." the Devil continued and poked Bog on his forehead when he was near enough. The was more strength behind this little movement than one could imagine and so he stumbled a few steps back.

"...is no Fairy,..." Suddenly pain bolted through his body. Every bit of skin felt like it was burning and biting, making him go crazy.

"...but a Goblin." Amusement was audible in the Devil's voice, when Bog got down on his knees and screamed in agony. Marianne wanted to go to him, but the Devil hold her in place, standing straight again.

"He was so lonely and bitter that he wished to become a Fairy. I fulfilled him this wish. And as exchange..." he smirked down to the desperate maiden. "...I would get the first Fairy he would fall in love with."

Marianne couldn't believe what she heard. She actually couldn't believe anything that happened in the last few minutes. Held back by her own confusion and the Devil's hand she only could watch how Bog squirmed in pain on the ground. Just that he didn't looked like Bog anymore. Scales had grown over his skin and hair, his body becoming longer and lankier and his moth wings had turned into dragonfly wings. He looked more like a too big grasshopper now, than a Fairy. This was really Bog?

When it was over, Bog laid on his stomach, still trembling from the pain and close to fainting. His breath came out ragged and when he looked up his eyes were only half-open. But he still could see Marianne's shocked and also hurt face, before the Devil wrapped an arm around her, so that she was in a thigh grip and wasn't able to use her own arms.

 _No_ , Bog thought. _No, no, please no. Don't take her with ye. She didn't do anything to deserve this._ But he wasn't able to say anything, only weak growls escaped his mouth. 

Meanwhile Marianne tried to escape the Devil's grip nonetheless. "Let. Me. GO!" she snarled and kicked at him, but it didn't seem to bother him much.

"Oh, a very feisty one it seems. That promises to be entertaining." With a sweep of his hand over her face the Devil seemed to cast a spell on her, for her body slumped together and her eyes were closed. 

Snarling, Bog finally managed to gain some strength to lift up is upper body, but then the Devil walked towards him and kicked against his side, so that he rolled a few feet and landed on his back. While Bog coughed and tried to breath again, the Devil towered over him.

"You know, if you had been more cooperative it wouldn't have ended so painfully for you. Now I will take away your new form _and_ your precious Fairy girl." With a wide grin he patted the unconscious Marianne on the head. "Don't worry, I will take good care of her." He bowed to Bog. "Always a pleasure to make business with you."

With those words they vanished, together with the blackness. The light of the setting sun shone through the trees and birds chirped cheerfully in the air. Everything seemed so surreal after the events that happened. Bog laid in the grass for several minutes, still weak from the pain and the desperation that overcame him.

 _What have A done? What have A let happen?_  he repeated in his mind, beating himself up and clawed at his head. At one point he even started to cry. He had lost the woman he had fallen in love with, his best friend. Far worse, she was now in the hands of the Devil and had to endure endless agony. She was trapped in a realm that he couldn't even imagine. All just because of him. Bog wanted to give up. It was so unfair that he was still alive, while Marianne had to remain in hell. Surely he would go there too, after the things he had done.

Resigned he let his gaze wander, when he calmed down a bit. The whole world looked so colorless to him now. But then his gaze felt to the boutonnière that Marianne had made him. Slowly he picked it up and hold it above him to inspect it. Grievously he remembered that moment of sheer happiness when she had given it to him. She had been once betrayed and hurt by a man....and now it happened again. This time she had paid a much higher price for her love. 

Anger overcame Bog and he was about to throw the boutonnière away, when blue petals caught his eye. Right, Marianne had used the blue flower he had once given to her for this. Bog remembered that night....and then the day after. He had started looking for a possibility to back out of a deal with the Devil, for a possibility to love Marianne without bringing her into danger. And suddenly he remembered...it was only a little chance, nothing concrete. But it was a chance.

Now filled with hope, Bog stood up again and tried to orientated himself. He would have to go back. Go back to the forest of his birth and his painful childhood. Never did he wanted to return, had sworn to himself he would stay away from it. But now he was more than ready to break this vow.

For her.

 

* * *

 

Marianne didn't know how time had passed. Hours? Months? She couldn't tell and didn't care. Not in the situation she was right now.

Not long after the she had woken up in some kind of dungeon, chained to the walls, the Devil had started to let her go through the torment of torture. His first action were actually rather harmless compared to the things she later had to face. He cut several wounds all over her body, some deep, some very long and let her simply bleed. Either he had been testing out how much she could endure or the sight of blood simply fascinated him. This went on for a long time, inflicting her wounds and letting her deal with them alone. Since she had no way of cleaning or tending her wounds they infected and she had gotten deadly ill. But she had never died, just felt the pain of the sickness for a long time, until the Devil cured her from it somehow.

After the first taste of physical torture, the Devil went now on to the mental one. Marianne didn't know how he had done it, but he had invaded her memories, her emotions, her very soul. He had shown her things from her past, had twisted them into things that were even more horrid than they had actually been and he had confronted her with all the fears she carried around and made them real. Every time after he had finished his torture for the moment, she felt mentally violated.

The tortures never stopped. Not even in her sleep. Nightmare would be a too harmless description on what she experienced in her sleeps. It was so worse, that she had tried not to feel asleep, always getting panicked when she felt drowsy. But one could be able to stay awake for only so long and whenever her body felt into unconsciousness, she wished the Devil would cut into her again so she could wake up. Eating and drinking were also only pain. The food was always rotten and almost every time she vomited after a meal, which kept her barely alive. The water was either so hot it burned her or so cold that it felt like stabs with a knife in her throat. 

Lately the Devil had started to hold little tournaments, _to make her feel more comfortable_ , he had said, but also to his own amusement. Marianne had to fight against all kinds of grotesque Demons and due to her unhealthy condition she always got beaten up. After an especially brutal battle her wings got shredded so much, she was sure she would never be able to fly again. Despite the fact that she was chained to the ground anyway. Sometimes she had been about to die and she had wished so much she would finally do so. Be swallowed by quiet, painless darkness. But the Devil never had allowed it.

"Why do you do this?" 

It was after another battle against his Demons, when the Devil chained her back into her place. Her voice was weak and hoarse. She was bloodied up, her clothes were torn and dirt clung all over body.

"Doing what?" he asked, almost in a singsong. 

"Not letting me die. Why go through the effort to keep me alive, when you simply can torment my soul?" 

That was how it normally worked. When a mortal dies and he had done terrible things in their life, they would be sent to hell and be punished for their sins.

"Because _this_ is so much more fun." he answered joyfully. Marianne laughed, entirely humorless and weak. "You must understand...," he continued, "...that there is a difference between tormenting a living mortal and tormenting a mere soul. Just as the mortal is still living the agony they experience is so much more...lively. It fills me with so much more satisfaction." He sighed pleased, before he smirked to her. "And you are a very special case. I had a bunch of mortal here for my amusement, but you are the very first Fairy. Even souls like yours are a rarity down here."

"How come?" she asked, her curiosity peeking up. Marianne had undergone so much torture, so much pain and her biggest wish was to die, but she knew she would never get it. A stone-cold acceptance had settled over her since that realization. She would endure this the rest of her life, maybe even longer when the Devil wanted it. She had cried and pleaded for mercy, but not now anymore. Of course, she still felt the pain and she cried whenever she was alone. But she tried her best not to show any reactions on her face when the Devil was present. It had infuriated him at first, but now he saw it as a challenge. It was just thanks to her stubbornness and pride that Marianne had not completely lost herself to all the anguish she had endured. To her own horror she even got somewhat... _used_ to some of it, so she didn't care that she was chatting with her plaguer.

The Devil seemed to have no problem with answering her question: "You should know by yourself that Fairies belong to the purest creatures in the mortal world. You barely do anything bad and when you always manage to redeem yourself before your life ends. You are all too _good_." He practically spat out the last word.

"Huh, then I can tell you, that you surely will get a Fairy soul in the next years. I know someone who never could redeem himself before his time is up."

"You are talking about your ex-fiance? Yeah, infidelity is really a popular sin and hard to purge. Especially when it is performed by someone who never stops with it."

For a second Marianne wondered how he knew about her ex-fiance. She remembered then. He had broke into her memories, so of course he knew about him. But there was interest in the Devil's voice and that started a little spark of hope in her heart. It was desperate, but what did she had to loose?

"What about a deal? You like deals right?" 

"You are hardly in the position to suggest a deal." he stated with a raised eye-brow. "But continue."

"Let me go. You had your fun with me and I could kill my ex-fiance for you, so you could get is soul quicker. And when I die, you will also get my soul. I guess murder is a bad sin, right?"

"Oh, it is indeed. The worst of all actually." he said and thoughtfully hummed. "So, I would get two Fairy souls from this deal? Actually not that bad."

Marianne's hopes flared up even more, but extinguished in the same moment he gave her a wicked grin and he said: "But even two Fairy souls are not worth the same as a living Fairy. So no deal."

With a frustrated snarl she slammed her head against the wall behind her. Hope had felt so nice. Feeling it slip away not.

"You are really an optimistic one, aren't you? What would you even want in the mortal world? No friends, no one who cares for you and surely never would even believe what happened. You would be utterly alone."

The Devil searched her face and also her thoughts when she didn't answer. Suddenly he burst out into laughter. "Don't tell me you want to find this Goblin of yours. That is ridiculous."

"His name is Bog." she hissed at him, which made him laugh only more.

"Yes, and he is the reason why you are here. He sent you down to me."

"He didn't sent me here. YOU took me here!"

"Details, details." he waved with his hands, after sobering up. "The point is, that he made a deal and knew I would come and take you with me. It is his own fault for falling in love with you." Then he tipped thoughtfully against his chin. "Actually it's partly also your fault. He really did his best not to fall in love with you. His heart was lost very quickly, but his soul didn't accept this, the only thing that prevented the requirement to be fulfilled. I had already thought that I had made a bad deal with him. But then you also fall in love with him. Death knows why, but that was the doom of you."

Silence hung in the dungeon for seconds, before Marianne whispered: "No one is to blame but you. For setting this whole thing up."

"Pah, of course! Put the blame on me, that is the easiest way." the Devil spat, being very displaced by her refusing to hate Bog or herself for the things that had happened. "I would say out the blame to love. It always got you in trouble, didn't it?" he asked her teasingly. But when she didn't answered him and just starred to the walls, he made an angry growl and left the dungeon.

With him gone, Marianne slumped down in her chains. She really didn't put the blame on love...or Bog. She had finally understood why he had gotten so aloof and then panicked when he had allowed himself to show some affections towards her. He hadn't wanted to endanger her, but also couldn't push her completely away. In her time together with him she had realized, that love was something you couldn't fight against, even when you tried as hard as you can. And there was no need to. With the right person...it could be such a wonderful thing. Maybe she was mad at Bog for not telling her the truth about him. But how could she be mad at him for falling in love, when he had done the same thing?

The more mused about this, the more realized that death wasn't her biggest wish actually. In those rather peaceful moments in her mind she always wished she could see Bog again. Just one more time. And tell him it was not his fault. Marianne knew him, he surely would put all the blame on him. He always did. As if all the wrong in the world was his fault.

"Bog the Worrywart." she hummed to herself and even laughed a bit.

Suddenly...

"Ye know A hate this nickname tough girl."

Marianne jerked her head so quickly into the direction of the voice that her neck hurt, but she didn't care. 

"Bog?" That couldn't be. How would he have gotten here? Did she finally became insane? She had actually wondered when that would happen. But again hope flared up in her. "Bog is that really you?"

She saw movement in the shadows of the chamber at the door. A tall, lanky figure stepped slowly into the green light, which was reflected by the shimmering dragonfly wings. 

"Aye, it's me. Just...not like ye remember." When he had fully stepped into the light, Marianne saw what he meant. This was indeed not the Fairy man she had known as Bog. But she recognized him as the Goblin he was turned...back into before the Devil had taken her. He didn't looked that different tho. Only taller and scalier. There was only one thing she noticed was different she wished it wouldn't be.

His eyes. 

They weren't so vividly blue as they were when he had been a Fairy. Was the grey, almost dull coloring his actual eye color? But she remembered...that moment after his transformation he had looked up to her and back then they still had been that sky-blue coloring. Did something happen?

Even if, she couldn't dwell on it. The mere sigh of someone friendly elicited a wave of joy she didn't know she still could feel. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. All her resolves to stay strong broke down in an instant, for she knew she hadn't to pretend anything around him.

"Bog." she almost whimpered and tried to reach him. But the chains hold her back.

In an instant he knelt at her side, soothingly stroking over her cheek. "It's okay Marianne. A'm here. A will take ye out of here." 

This promise of freedom and the simple caress did the rest and the tears started to ran down her cheeks. She heard the jingle of keys and moments later Bog had freed her from the chains. In disbelieve she starred down her unchained hands and then to Bog. His gaze was full of concern and somehow he looked like he had fought a horde of wild beasts. But maybe this was normal for him.

Right now Marianne couldn't repress the urge and she lunged herself into his arms. He was so surprised by this that he felt on his rear, but not a moment later he wound his arms around her body and pressed her close. She also clasped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her face against his neck.

"Bog. Oh, Bog." she cried, cried so much like she hadn't done for weeks. But now it weren't tears of pain, but of joy and relief. 

Marianne never had even dared to hope he would come for her. And how should he have? You only enter Hell when the Devil takes you or as a death soul. But here he was, holding her tightly and stroking gently over her back. He rocked her back and forth, whispering words of comfort and encouragement against her hair. All the hopes she had buried long ago came to life again. 

She would have loved to stay like this forever, but they weren't exactly in safety here. While he still hold her, Bog looked at a little crystal in his hand that emitted a green light from it. Gently he pushed Marianne back, to look into her face. 

"Can ye walk?" 

Oh and how she could walk. She didn't know from where, but she was flooded with energy and she actually could have sprinted like a deer. But she knew that this wasn't wise right now, so she just nodded.

"Good." Bog said and after getting up on his feet he offered her his hand and helped her up. "Come." he whispered and without letting go of her he lead her out of the door into the corridors of the Devil's fortress. Maybe Marianne was here for months, but she barely knew the outlines of the building, so she hoped Bog would knew where they were going. From time to time he looked at the crystal in his hand again and took he turn when it became red for a second. She dared not to ask any question for the case there were guards around here.

Surprisingly they didn't encounter any demons on their way out. Was the Devil so sure no one would break out? Breaking in surely would be normally out of question. But their luck ended when they reached the front-gate of the fortress. A Demon the size of Marianne and three times her width stood there patrol. Mentally she cursed. They had no weapons and before they could punch him KO he surely would have sounded alarm. But Bog seemed to have plan, since he beckoned her to stay hidden behind the pillar. Quietly he sneaked up behind the Demon and before he could even turn around Bog had raised his hand and slashed his throat with his claws. Silenced and killed at the same the Demon felt lifeless to the ground. With a wink Bog motioned her to follow him now.

Marianne knew that before she had been taken to hell she would have vomited at the sight of the slashed body of the Demon. As it was now, she only wrinkled her nose and then nodded appreciating to Bog's claws.

"They come in handy, huh?" 

"Funny as ever." he gave a wry smile, before he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and took flight. After a moment she realized why he had done this. There was no bridge that lead over the big abyss that stretched in front of them. And with her damaged wings she wasn't able to fly herself. There was no water in it, but a stream of something that Marianne guessed were the souls that spent the rest of existence in hell. They emitted a green-blue light that lighten the whole area wound the fortress. 

Finally they reached the other end, where a thick and dead thornbush surrounded the whole abyss. Marianne wondered how they wanted to go through this, when Bog tipped three times against the little crystal and it started to glow in a bright, white light. He hold it against the thornbush and the spiky branches started to retreat from the light and opened some kind of path for them.

The Fairy cheered. "I can't believe it, there is actually an exit! Come on Bog, let's get out of here." She grabbed his arm and wanted to drag him with her, but he didn't move an inch. When she turned back and wanted to ask him what why he didn't come along she saw the pained expression on his face, while he looked at the thornbushes. 

"A...A can't go with ye." he confessed after a second. Her eyes became big from confusion.

"But...why? I mean...we just have to walk along that path and we are out of here, right?"

His gaze went to her and only became more sorrowful. With a deep sigh he took her hands and put the crystal into them. "Ye can go. Not me. Not anymore."

"Bog?" she almost whispered the question. He looked to the side, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Hell doesn't exactly has a door ye can simply go through. A....had to made another deal to come to ye."

Marianne swallowed. "Didn't you learn from your last deal how bad they can end?"

"A suppose not." his laugh was entirely humorless. "But this time it wasn't for me, but for ye." 

"Bog, what did you do?" Marianne asked again and gave him a look that wanted answers now. Bog sighed.

"Ye see, normally only souls or those who are taken personally from the Devil can enter hell. The problem is, that he is able to control souls, death one and living ones down here. There are other...being that control magic and can sent ye to hell. A knew of such a being: The Sugar Plum Fairy. Despite her name she doesn't life in the Fairy Kingdom, but in the Forest of the Goblins. Ma...birthplace." The last words he said with a sad tone and he looked at the fresh claw marks on his arms.

"Is that why you look so battered? Did you had to fight against the Goblins in the forest?" Bog nodded. "But why? Aren't you and them from the same species? Why would they attack you?"

"They had always chased my family. Called me and my father abominations for looking to much like Humans or Fairies." His expression became grief-stricken. "Ma parents got killed when A was still young and A left the forest. After that A was always by myself, trying not to get caught by anyone."

"Bog..." she said commiserative and laid a hand on his arms. He allowed it for a second, but then snatched his arm from her, baring his fangs. 

"Don't Marianne. That was how A ended up...doing this deal with _him_ and brought this upon ye."

"You brought _nothing_ upon me!" she almost screamed at him, raising her voice so he surely would hear her. "You were desperate back then, I can understand that. Yes, it was totally stupid to make a deal with _the Devil_ and I'm really angry at your for not telling me what you really are _._  But I don't blame you for..." At that point her voice quivered and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. Bog looked like he wanted to stop her, but she waved him off. "It's not your fault. No one could have seen how this ends. I guess you never expected to...fall for a Fairy?"

She had expected that he would blush. But he didn't. Bog just shook his head. "Not in ma wildest dreams. A was never really attracted to Fairies, never wanted to get attached to someone, let alone fall in love." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "A was such a fool."

Gently Marianne took the hand from his face in her own and gave him a smile. "In that case, we were both fools. To think we can fight against love."

It seemed that Bog tried to muster a smile, too, but it faltered. "A just wished A would have never suggest ye to come with me. Ye wouldn't have had to go through...this."

"Please, don't say that Bog."

"But Marianne-" With a wave of her hand, she silenced him.

"I would lie, if I wouldn't wish that I never had to experience this." She sighed deeply. "But I had and nothing can change what happened. We must accept this and move on. Otherwise the Devil has won."

For a moment they were both silent. Then Bog lifted his other hand to stroke gently over her cheek. "Is this why ye could survive so long?" When she gave him a puzzled look, he explained further. "A was afraid...what A would find when A reach ye. A got warned that ye...maybe would have been broken, a shadow of yerself. But when A look at ye now...A still see the fierce and unbending Fairy A have lost ma heart to."

Marianne couldn't do much else then blushing at those words. She leant into his touch and let out a breathless laugh. "Don't say it like I was energetic all the time like now. You should have seen me..." she stopped and shook her head. "No you shouldn't."

Seeing how her face had become more gloomy, Bog tucked her against his chest and cradled her head. With a relaxed sigh she cuddled against him. His scales weren't that uncomfortable has she would have thought they would be.

"A can't even imagine what you had endure. But A'm sure any lesser person would be broken by now." he murmured against her hair. Marianne sighed.

"Maybe. But who knows what will become of me later. Maybe I become crazy when we are back in our realm." 

At those words she felt that Bog went stiff. She stepped back to look at him. There was this pained expression again.

"Marianne, A told ye. A can't go back." 

"Why? You still haven't told me what was your deal with this Sugar Plum Fairy." She had honestly forgotten about it. Mostly because she didn't want to accept it.

"Ma deal..." he slightly growled. She knew it was not at her, but at himself. "Ma deal was for her to bring me down to Hell. For that she would get...my soul."

"Your _what_?" she asked him shocked and he quickly explained.

"An empty shell can be transported into any realm. Without a soul the Devil can never track me down or control me. A will be able to pester him as long as he doesn't catch me."

"And when he catches you, he will torture you. Are you insane Bog?" she almost screeched. She couldn't believe this. How could he give away his soul just to save her?

At her words he only smiled remorseful. "It's not that A feel much anymore."

Marianne stepped closer to him again and cupped his cheeks in her hands. His eyes met hers. His grey, soulless eyes. A tear ran down her face.

"A'm neither death, nor alive. That's why A can't go with ye. It would be like A ran against a wall." he explained to her in a whisper. She shook her head vehement.

"I won't leave you here." her voice was shaky from emotions. Bog now looked sternly at her and shook is face free from her hands.

"But ye must. Ye won't get another chance to flee from here. As soon as ye are on the other side he won't be able to harm ye anymore."

"What is the point in leaving, when you can't come with me?" she cried out. "Do you really expect me to go back and simply forget what had happened? Forget you and live a normal life? If so, than you are very mistaken."

It was visible that Bog slowly got irritated by her stubbornness. He also raised his voice now. "And what do ye want to do? Stay here? That can't be what ye want."

Not, it wasn't. She wanted nothing more than to finally escape this horrible place and trying to leave the memories about it behind. She doubted that the latter was possible. But she also didn't want to go alone.

"I want to be with you." she sobbed. "I don't want to be alone." With tearful eyes she looked up to him. "I need you Bog."

"Ye don't need me Marianne." he tried to console her. "Ye are a strong, tough girl. Ye will do fine, even without me."

Oh how often had she bragged in the past about this? How she could take care of herself and didn't need anyone. Well, it wouldn't be the first thing she was wrong about.

"No, not this time." she shook her head firmly and took his hand to guide it to her face. He immediately run his thumb over her cheek.

"Marianne, believe me. There is nothing A would want to do more than go with ye. But A simply _can't_." he said emphatically and Marianne knew he said the truth. Otherwise his face wouldn't look so agonized. She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. Turning her head, she kissed his palm.

"I will go to the Sugar Plum Fairy. Find a way to get your soul back for you. I promise you that." she whispered.

"No Marianne, don't. That's too-" This time she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"I want you to be alive again. So I can beat you up." Bog blinked just puzzled at her, while her rant continued. "I'm more than pissed at you for lying to me and because you were so stupid to make another goddamned deal. And since you don't feel anything right now, you need your soul back, so that you will learn your lesson. Believe me, it will be a painful one."

Marianne glared at the perplexed Goblin, who finally let out a huffed laugh. She removed her finger and he said: "So A have yer wrath upon me? Well, then not even Hell is a safe place for me."

"You can count on that." she grinned at him and he returned it. Then his expression softened. 

"A will hold on to yer promise love. At least A will have some kind of hope down here."

Her hear ached from happiness about the endearment, but also from pain the realization she had to leave him now. But she didn't wanted to leave him like this. She wanted to seal her promise with a kiss and wanted to feel his lips on hers. Just one time. 

She was about to stretch her neck to reach his face with her own, but his hands where on her shoulders and pushed her back down. He smiled gentle, but sadly at her. 

"A hope ye don't mind when we wait with this...until A get my soul back. Okay?" 

Right, without a soul the kiss would be meaningless for him and she didn't want that. Marianne nodded sniffing and did the next best thing. She hugged him very tightly. Without any protest Bog accepted this and also hugged her back. To make it easier for her to leave, he then pushed her gently away in the direction of the path.

"Now go. He will soon notice that ye are away and than it's too late." he urged her to go.

Her steps were hesitant, when she walked backwards through the path, his pleading look always in sight. The crystal in her hand clearing the way for her and Marianne knew, if she didn't run now, she would never be able to leave. She took a deep breath and yelled: "I will get you out of here Bog, I promise you that!" And then she turned around and ran, ignoring the tears and the pain in her heart and just ran.

"A will wait for ye." Bog whispered into the wind. And with that she was out of his sight and back into the mortal realm.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. At first I wanted to make a simple happy ending, where both escape Hell, but decided against it to make it even more dark.  
> Hopefully the end isn't as rushed as it feels. :'D  
> Anyway, I need some fluff right now after writing this. xD


End file.
